The Lakehouse:Children of Silence Collector's Edition
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Lakehouse:Children of Silence is a Hidden Object horror game developed by Alawar's Friday Games Plot The protagonist, Henry is asked by his fiancée Ann to meet in their favourite café. When Ann enters she tells him they have to postpone their wedding, in response to someone breaking into her house that morning and vandalising her photo album, scratching Henry's face out of all the photos. As Henry looks at the photos, one of them comes to life and he sees a little boy moving inside the photo of Anns childhood home. The little boy is Tommy, Ann's brother who died 15 years ago. He gives Henry a note asking Ann to come back to the lakehouse. A sceptical Henry is convinced this is some kind of a trick but Ann begs him to come with her to her childhood home. Shortly after arriving, Ann is kidnapped by a masked man, and Henry searches the town for her, uncovering a repressed horror from childhood. 15 years ago, Ann found an old metal mask in the basement and gave it to Tommy on his birthday. After Tommy wore the mask for the first time, he became cruel and horrible, lashing out at Henry and Ann because he felt lonely. After multiple incidents shown by a mysterious video camera Henry discovered,(as he searches for Ann in the present) the children realize the mask is to blame for everything that has happened. Henry throws it to the end of the pier under the house, which is when Tommy tries to take it back, but he falls through the pier into the water. Henry tries to help but the masks energy places Henry in a catatonic state, unable to help Tommy. Everyone thinks Tommy is dead, and that is when Ann's family moves out. Tommy washes up on shore, but by the time he makes his way back home. everyone is already gone. That is when Tommy started to plot his revenge. When Henry found Ann, the masked man revealed himself as the grown up version of Tommy. Once again, Ann and Henry convince him to throw away the mask, and when he does, the pier collapses again and Tommy falls through. This time, Henry is able to save Tommy. When Tommy is saved, he says they must leave the mask here where it cannot hurt them any more. The trio leave the mask on the pier and leave the lakehouse using a speedboat. Henry and Ann later get married with Tommy shown in attendance. The final cutscene shows a mysterious hand picking up the mask and putting it on their face, which carrys on to the bonus chapter. Bonus Chapter The bonus chapter is in the perspective of Ann. After experiencing constant nightmares of the mask and the horrible events that occurred at the lakehouse, she makes the decision to return to find a way to destroy the mask. Ann discovers her grandfather, who is a judge, created the metal mask and used it to murder the people he believed were guilty, which is how the mask got it's powers. After confronting her grandfather, he apologizes for what he did, and tells Ann the only way to destroy the mask is to leave it in the basement where it was made, then light the house on fire. As Ann and her grandfather sail away from the lakehouse, he says to her "Everything will be fine, Ann!" as they watch the lakehouse burn down